Venjix
Venjix is a multi-use term in RPM canon, all essentially referring to one thing. It refers to the virus, the network (of villains) and the sentient entity. Venjix had started conquering Earth three years ago. Within no time he had control of the world's communication, power, and defense systems. Venjix had built armies of advance robotic soldiers. The robotic soldiers were Grinders. The Grinders laid waste to everything that stood in the path. There was no stopping them. Venjix would declare vicotry. Your world is now my world and your time is now over. Only the dome city of Corinth was not under Venjix's control and that is where the remaining humans had fled to. Venjix also had two Generals, General Shifter and General Crunch. He looked forward to destroying the two rash humans. Venjix and his Generals counted down to the destruction. Instead a thermo charger hit their weapon and destroyed it. Venjix was furious. With the car passing through the barricade, the shield and gates of Corinth had gone up. Venjix took advantage of the time gap between the gates being open and closing once more. Venjix reveal the Generation 5 Attack Bot and sent him out. Several more Grinders and Generation 5 Attack Bot managed to get into the city before the gates closed. The Rangers battled and defeated the robot. The Venjix Drones did a lot of damage to the city, but with the help of the two guys in the car, the Rangers had them retreating. Prepare the download. Generation 5 Attack Bot was reactivated and now giant size. The Rangers formed their High Octance Megazord and battled the robot. The robot was destroyed. Venjix dismiss both their ideas. Venjix revealed his pet project that he had been working on. Something vile and looked human. The Something was Tenaya 7. After the failure of the "Oil Attack Bot", General Shifter created a lifeless, nameles Generation 13 Attack Bot. This Attack Bot was used to give Venjix a mobile body in order to take on the rangers itself. Although this body was destroyed by Rangers Gold and Silver, Venjix is had his program backed up so he survived and recreated the same Attack Bot body for his use. These robots seemed to be sextant and protractor-themed. When Tenaya 7 sends the Textile Bot after the Rangers and made it giant size. Venjix was angry at her for not asking for his permission to attack the rangers but decided the join the fight in his ship but after the bot and the ship were destroyed Venjix survived the attack and stated that the body he was in had failed him for the last time. True to his word, he ordered Crunch and Shifter to create a new and improved body for him. Although they succeeded, when Venjix heard of a gate of Corinth being open, he immediately wanted to attack, even if only eighty percents of himself was downloaded into the body. He immmediately grew and faced the SkyRev megazord. he gained the upper hand at first, until Doctor K. activated the afterburner and he was forced to shrink after a close ranged blast from the Megazord. After returning to human size, he faced gem and defeated him. Afterward, Scott fought him and with his Street saber and Gem's borrowed Cloud hatchet, he scrapped the new body. However, his head was still intact and was dragged of by general Shifter.